Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adsorption heat pump system and a cooling generation method.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-151386 describes a configuration as an adsorption heat pump including a pair of adsorption devices, a condenser, and an evaporator.
In adsorption heat pumps with such the configuration, it is difficult to obtain coolings effectively when there is a large temperature difference (temperature swing) between adsorption and desorption in the adsorption devices.